


Mackerel for Breakfast

by intoxicatedcinnamon (orphan_account)



Series: Letters to Haru [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intoxicatedcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You call me an obliger. I think it takes one to recognise another.<br/>I tease you about the dolphin keychain that we grabbed at the same time,<br/>but your eyes had widened and I’m certain,<br/>that if I hadn’t dropped my hand, you would have<br/>a heartbeat later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mackerel for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took so long to get this up! And thank you to everyone who's still reading!! ^^  
> I'm really enjoying myself with this series, but works might take a while to get posted cos inspiration is flighty haha
> 
> Comments really make my day, so please leave one if you enjoyed this!
> 
> **Please read in landscape mode so you get the most accurate line breaks possible**

**Dear Haru,**

WHY DO YOU HAVE TO EAT MACKEREL FOR BREAKFAST EVERY SINGLE TIME WE’RE RUNNING LATE

I know that asking that question is almost as good as saying “Why do you have to be Haru” and don’t get me wrong, I like who you are—I love you so much, it’s just

You’re completely unconcerned with being on time unless water has something to do with it.  
It would be fun and relaxing  
only, Rei waits for us at the station and he probably has a hyper-active sense of urgency.

And I’m the one doing the running for both of us, Haru.

Sometimes I want to push you out of the door with a piece of bread, because I know you put mackerel in your bento anyway but  
you’re not pushy about things you like or dislike very often, I still remember  
you climbing into my bed and refusing to talk the night your parents left  
your side of the pillow was wet when I woke up in the middle of the night, Haru-chan. You never told them not to go.

I realise that I’m the only person you push mackerel with. You go along with whatever Nagisa decides for the team when we go out together,  
I’ve found out that you actually hate his choices pretty often. But you don’t want to tell him.

You call me an obliger. I think it takes one to recognise another.  
I tease you about the dolphin keychain that we grabbed at the same time,  
but your eyes had widened and I’m certain,  
that if I hadn’t dropped my hand, you would have  
a heartbeat later.  
You fry eggs when I come over for dinner. You know that I like them  
and perhaps, choose to forget that you once ranted to me about “the first stage of chicken offspring” and mackerel with rice being the worst combination ever.  
I don’t remind you because you’ll change the subject.

(I wish you’d allow yourself to blush more often, Haru-chan.  
For my benefit, of course.)

I guess, if you must have mackerel for breakfast,  
I’ll keep running in front of you, Haru-chan  
because there's just so much of the world within my reach  
that I can give to make you happy.

And I would give all of it.


End file.
